That's My Boy
by kewliobeans
Summary: Sequel to Not My Boy. Danny and Jack tell Maddie about his little secret...  Now complete! Also check out the sequel, Protecting My Boy, and the original, Not My Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time. I have no excuse. I'm really sorry. Anyways, this is the sequel to ****Not My Boy ****and it picks up right where that leaves off and danny and Jack are going to go tell Maddie and Jazz (though Jazz already knows, but Jack doesn't know that). Here you go!**

That's My Boy-Chapter 1

My son is Danny Phantom.

And somehow, I'm okay with that.

It through for a loop. I was confused. I was shocked.

But, I'm okay with it.

But, now, I have to tell Maddie.

I love my wife with all my heart, but I just…

I just don't know.

I don't know if she's going to accept this.

I know she loves Danny. But will she still love him after this?

Will I be forced to choose between the love of my life and my son.

I hope not. Here we go. Maddie just got home from the store.

My son is Danny Phantom, and somehow I'm okay with that.

But will she?

**A/N: This story will probably be about 3 or 4 chapters. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here you go, chapter 2! In this chapter Maddie and jazz get home and Danny tells them his secret.**

That's My Boy

My wife and daughter walk through the door.

Danny is sitting in the kitchen, tapping his foot nervously.

Maddie and Jazz are chattering happily. My wife kisses me and walks to the kitchen.

She sets her bag on the counter and greets Danny.

"Maddie, Jazz, Danny and I have something to tell you."

"Hmm, what's that?"

It was so small that I almost miss it, but Jazz shoots a somewhat panicked look at Danny.

"Um..well..er..Take it away Danny!"

"Um..Mom.."

"What was that?"

"What I was trying to say Mom, was that..I..um..I am.."

He took a deep breath and looked down at his feet.

"Mom, I'm Danny Phantom."

At that moment Danny whispers, "Goin' Ghost!" and where my son stood is a silver-haired ghost.

And there my beautiful wife stood, with a look of utmost horror on her face.

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry, but I can't write Maddie. I just can't. I can never get her character down and I've written this chapter five times and I can't get it right. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Here's the next chapter. Not sure how many chapter exactly but it's at least going to be 4 maybe 5. Enjoy! Also, I don't own anything but I would love it if I got reviews.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 3

Maddie starts shouting something or another about ghosts and who-knows-what.

I try to calm her down. It would be easier if I knew what she was saying.

I manage to get her to stop yelling, slowly Danny tells her the whole story.

She listens. She gasps. She cries. She laughs.

Guilt is etched across her face.

Danny reassures her that he's not angry with her.

I look over at Jazz. How is she handling this?

I whisper into her ear, "How are you taking all this?"

"Huh? He didn't tell you? I've known for a while now."

She smiles. I frown.

It all makes sense. How close she and Danny had gotten. How she covered for him.

It irked me. The fact that my sweet, baby girl lied to me.

She lied and made excuses, and hid things.

I didn't bother me that much with Danny.

I don't know why, but it makes me feel sick to know that my Jazzmine lied to me.

What else don't I know about?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four! You know how it goes. I don't own anything. Pleeease review! Enjoy!**

That's My Boy-Chapter 4

Maddie seems a little shaken up.

But she's okay with it now.

And I'm not anymore.

Sure, I'm okay with Danny being Phantom, but I feel awful.

Because my daughter lied to me.

My sweet, innocent, little Jazz lied.

I understand that she had to do it to protect her brother.

I don't know what's gotten into me.

I'll just have to put it behind me.

I have to.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys are great! I even had a few people add me to their favorite authors list and that just completely made my day. Anyways, here you go! Remember, I don't own anything.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 5

I tiptoe down the hall.

Maddie and the kids are probably already asleep.

I'm still awake, thinking of these past few days.

I push open the door to our bedroom. I am about to crawl into bed, when…

I hear whispering, down the hall. I slink out of the room.

The whispering is coming from Danny's room.

Being careful not to make any noise, I creep towards the door.

It's open just a crack.

I peer in.

On Danny's bed is Danny, Jazz, and Danny's friends, Techno-boy and Gothika.

Jazz whispers, "How do you think they're taking it, Danny?"

He replies," They seem okay with it, but I just don't know."

Okay so Jazz AND both of Danny's friends are in on his secret?

Who else knows? Vlad?

Were me and Maddie the last ones to know?

My life just seems to get more and more complicated every time I turn around.

Maybe, I should stop eavesdropping.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! I'm glad I've been able to update this so fast! Though the only reason I can is because I'm sick, but whatever. Anyways, I don't own any thing if I did I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfiction. Anyways, I promise a big virtual hug to anyone who reviews!**

That's My Boy-Chapter 6

I need to talk to Danny.

I know he's Phantom and everything, but I need to know more.

What are his powers? What has he gone through?

And the question that's been eating at me for the past two days: who else knows?

He stumbles out of his room and into the kitchen. Half-asleep he makes himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey, Danny" I greet him, cheerfully. I'll start out with light conversation first.

"um..hey..Dad..good..mornig" He mumbles into his cereal.

Well, there's no use trying to talk to him, now. I'll have to get him after school.

Jazz is cheerful and alert this morning as she sits down and eats her oatmeal.

Danny murmurs a good-bye and starts his slow walk to school.

Maybe, I can talk to Jazz.

"Jazzmine! How are you this morning."

"Busy. I have three exams coming up, plus homework!"

"Oh, I see. Uh, I was wondering if you had any free-time, would you fill me in on some things?"

"What kind of things?" Jazz gives me a suspicious look.

"Uh, you know, Danny things."

"That's for Danny, and ONLY Danny to tell you Dad."

"See you after school, Dad, I gotta leave before I'm late."

"Bye, Jazz."

Well, SHE wasn't any help.

I don't know how to bring this up with Danny. Maybe, I can talk to someone else first.

And then it hits me.

Geek boy.

He's perfect. He seems to know all about these sort of things, and is about as clueless as Danny.

Looks like I'm going to take a trip to Best Buy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter really has no point, but I decided to put it in here. It's all about Jack going to Best Buy to buy something to bribe Tucker with. Lol. IT was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the lack of updates, these past few days, urgh midterms. I do not own Danny Phantom or Best Buy or anything else.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 7 

I pull up in my car. In big black letter the works Best Buy are written on the outside of the shop.

I bounce, excitedly. This is like an adventure.

The automatic doors whoosh open and my grin gets wider. It's so exciting!

Well, not the bribing my son's friends part, the shopping part.

My eyes gaze across the store, it was so big!

Hmmm! What to get? I have no clue what anything of these things are.

What's Wii? The only wee I know of is the one the little piggy cried.

Hey, it says I can test it!

I grab a controller and pop in a game.

It says I'm supposed to move like I'm in real life.

Which game should I play? Oh! I know! Bowling!

I bring my hand back and swing it forward, letting go of the controller.

It smashes into the screen, which turns black.

Oh, dear. I don't think that's supposed to happen.

I whistle, innocently, and keep walking.

I see a sign that reads: Xboxes 20% off.

What's an "X-box"? I walk over to one and push a knob.

It begins to glow green.

OH, no! It's being controlled by the box ghost!

I shoot it with my ecto-gun and run away.

Finally, I see the perfect gift.

It's so perfect. Geek-o-liscious will absolutely love it.

A hot pink Game Boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating as often. This is going to be a short chapter, sorry, a reeeeaaaaallly short chapter. I don't own anything. Tucker's POV. Well, that's different, isn't it?**

That's My Boy-Chapter 8

I sneak out of first period to check the missed calls and texts on my cell phone.

I normally don't have any, then I just play with my PDA for a while.

I can't just not use technology for 45 minutes, it's impossible.

This time when I'm looking through the missed alerts section on my cell, there's a voicemail.

Hesitantly, I press "Play".

The second the voicemail start, I jump about five feet in the air.

The voice is Danny's Dad.

Why the heck was Danny's Dad leaving me voicemails?

OH, crap! Am I in trouble?

I better listen to the message.

It says," Argh! How do you work these things? Anyways, erm, what's your name..um.."

There's a pause. "Tucker! Oh, yeah that's it. Anyways, could you swing by after school?"

This is just weird. Danny's Dad, wants to talk to me?

"Um…And I was wondering if you could come by while Danny's in detention?"

And he wants to see me, without Danny.

This is super weird.

But, I'm totally going.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know, I know, I need to update a little faster. Anyways, you know the drill I don't own anything, please review.**

That's My Boy- Chapter 9

The clock chimes 3 o' clock.

Computer Wizard should be here soon.

I got his bribe in the front pocket of my jumpsuit.

I pace the living room floor. My hands shake, nervously.

I hear a faint knock on the front door.

He's here.

Crap.

I try to compose myself enough to answer the door.

I take a deep breath and slowly peel open the door.

He walks in. He seems just as anxious as I am.

"Erm..Hey Mr. Fenton."

"Oh, um, hi, um…Tucker."

"What did you, um, want?"

"Well, you see I'm a little worried about Danny."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh." He said after a while.

"I was wondering if you'd fill me in on the stuff he's done, ghosts he's fought."

"Oh..well…You see I would, really, I would, but Sam would kind of kick my butt."

He sighed and continued. "I can't betray Danny's trust. If he's going to tell you, he will."

"Well, It's been…weird talking to you." He walked swiftly out the door.

I sighed.

What am I supposed to do with a hot pink Gameboy?

Hmm….that My Little Pony game looked interesting…..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another chapter! You know, today I was thinking, this whole thing started out as one little one-shot I wrote on a whim. A WHIM! And know I have two multi-chapter fics. Crazazy. Also, go to my profile and check out my poll. I don't own DP, that's Butch Hartman's job.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 10

I glance at the clock. It's 4:50. Danny should be home any minute now.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

The clock mocks me with its ticking.

Stupid clocks.

I hope he's not being held up by some ghosts.

If that's the case I may not see him for hours.

An hour later, he finally walks into the house.

More bruises.

So, we WAS held up by a ghost.

I sigh and abandon the invention I was working on.

"Danny, um, do you wanna, um talk?" I stutter my way through the sentence.

"Uhh…sure Dad." Danny replies suspiciously.

"Look, I understand that you're under a lot of pressure but, I want to know what's going on."

Danny explodes.

Metaphorically, of course.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU?"

I'm not sure what to say. Why is he mad all of the sudden?

"YEAH I'M UNDER A LOT OF PRESSURE! YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU KEEP ASKING ME!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

I open my mouth to tell him to calm down, but he cuts me off.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT, CLONED, BEATEN, AND ALL SORTS OF OTHER THINGS!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY?"

"OR DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND COMPLETELY SUCKS!"

"YEAH, VLAD? HE'S HURT ME MORE TIMES THAN YOU CAN COUNT."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW?"

"Danny, calm down." I sputter out. What has my baby boy been through?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Dad. I'm just.."

He paused.

"I'm really stressed out. I guess I just needed to blow off some steam."

"That's all right, Danny, but tomorrow, we're going to have a talk."

He nods and turns to go upstairs to his room.

I'm so confused.

Clones? Vlad? My head is reeling from information overload.

What the hell is going on here?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I kind of need to put it in here. I promise I will try to write another (much longer) chapter later today. It's going to get harder for me to update as frequently, because I'm headed back to school tomorrow. Enjoy.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 11

Oh, god.

My son. My sweet little Danny.

Why him?

Why did he have to be half-ghost?

And my friend, my best friend…

My best friend hurt him.

My best friend.

How could you Vlad? How could you?

How can I make this right?

I have got to get to the bottom of this.

No one is going to hurt my Danny again.

Not ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating. Hopefully, I will be able to update this story more often because IT'S SPRING BREAK! WOOT! Enjoy!**

That's My Boy

Chapter 12- Danny POV

Oh, god.

What've I done?

I told about Vlad.

Well, I didn't tell the WHOLE secret. Not the whole truth.

But…Dad still knows Vlad is evil.

He's gonna be heartbroken. That was his best friend.

And now…he can't be.

And Vlad….

Oh, god.

Vlad is so going to kill me.

In a very painful way.

Oh, crap! I hope Dad doesn't tell Mom about this!

I have to find some way to protect myself, not to mention everyone around me.

It's not going to be easy.

I thought it would be easier, having them know…

But, it's not!

My life is so screwed up, and it doesn't feel like there's a damn thing I can do about it.

I hate feeling helpless!

Even more than that, I hate putting people I love in danger!

My love, my friendship comes with a price.

If you love me, you can never have peace of mind.

You can never truly feel safe.

You can never be normal.

You can never look at horror movies the same way.

Loving me comes with a high price.

Sam says my powers are a "gift".

But, they're not.

They're a curse.

Curse that could take the lives of the ones I love.

Man, Fenton, you really screwed up this time, didn't you?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. You know, this story is getting REALLY long. Just saying. **

That's My Boy-Chapter 13

Jack POV

Not too long ago, I took a vow .

I took a vow to protect my son.

I plan on keeping this vow.

And, to do that, I need information.

My best friend is hurting my son.

I'm going to find out why.

And then…

I'm going to kill Vlad Masters.

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short. I thought it was best left that way. Hope you liked!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here you go guys! I hope you like it. This chapter, like the last one, is going to be very short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Also I'm going to have a lot more Danny POV in these next few chapters, so I will start specifying who's POV I'm writing in before each one.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 14

Jack POV

I get up, get my coffee and fudge, start working on one of my inventions.

It seems like a normal day.

But it's not.

Today is the day I lay down the law.

Danny WILL tell me what I need to know.

Danny comes downstairs. He grabs a box of Fruit Loops.

"Danny, I need more information." I say, gently, I don't want him to explode again.

He sighs. It nearly breaks my heart. He sounds so…

He sounds so resigned, so defeated.

"What do you want to know?" He whispers.

"Everything."

My boy looks up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

Eyes that don't look like they belong to a kid.

In these eyes you see his pain.

His loss.

He has seen so much violence.

He has faced so many things no one should have to.

He sighs again, and begins to tell his tale.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: TADA! Chapter 15!**

That's My Boy-Chapter 15

Danny POV

He says he wants to know everything.

I don't think he realizes what that means.

Everything.

It means pain.

It means clones and betrayal and loss and anger.

But, most of all, pain.

But, I still tell him.

Laying in my bed right now, I still can't believe I told him, everything.

I told him about Spectra.

I told him about Jazz finding out.

I told him about Danielle.

Most importantly, I told him about Vlad.

The look on Dad's face when I told about what Vlad had done…

It haunts me.

It hurts me.

It scares me.

The look was a mixture of anger, pain, betrayal.

I was expecting that.

What I wasn't expecting was the look of hatred and resolve that came after it.

After all the bad stuff, I tell him the good stuff.

I talk about my powers, the Box Ghost, Sam.

All the happy things.

The funny things.

The embarrassing things.

We laugh and smile.

But, I look in his eyes, and realize, the smile is a false one.

The laughter is forced.

His thoughts are still on the bad things.

It does not do well to dwell on the past.

You can't change it.

Well, I mean, you could, but you probably shouldn't.

You shouldn't think of the awful things.

I should know this more than anyone.

The only thing that keeps me going at the end of the day, is Sam.

Um..and, you know, Tucker and Jazz, and my parents and stuff.

Not just Sam.

Because you know she's just my friend, like you know Tucker's my friend.

Sort of.

I sigh and pull a blanket over my head.

I think of today as I doze off.

Then, I'm asleep.

I dream of Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

That's My Boy-Chapter 16

Jack POV

Danny told me his whole story.

Oh, god, Danny.

Why did he have to do all this.

Why not someone else's son?

My resolve to kill Vlad is even stronger now.

He's done too much to Danny.

Word to the wise, never mess with Jack Fenton's kids.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, my last chapter was so short. This one is going to be really short, too. I apologize. I also give all my reviewers cyber hugs.**

That's My Boy-Chapter 17

Vlad POV (ooh, that's new)

Daniel has not stayed true to our deal.

When I hear of this news, several things in my home are broken.

Including the ghost that gave me this news.

I have spies everywhere, just in case.

I never truly thought he would expose me.

I'm going to kill that little brat!

And, his father, too.

Watch out "Phantom".

The games have just begun.

And in these games, I make the rules.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER!**

That's My Boy-Chapter 18

Jack's POV

I can't sleep.

It's two A.M.

I go to check on Danny, and find that he isn't there.

When I glance out the window, there he is, as Phantom.

He's fighting a ghost.

I stare in awe at his power and precision.

With all he has to deal with, he shouldn't have to deal with an abusive almost-uncle.

I will protect him.

That's MY boy.

And no one hurts MY son.


	19. IMPORTANT NEWS!

**A/N: **Well, guys, I just posted the last chapter of this story. It's been fun writing it. I WILL be making a sequel. You thought I'd just leave you hanging there? OF COURSE NOT! It's SEQUEEEL TIIIIIIME! WOOT! The title is going to be Protecting My Boy. I was going to call it something else, but I wanted to match the rest of the series with the whole "my boy" thing. Look for it. The first chapter should be up by tomorrow.


End file.
